Companions of the Night: Inside Glimpse
by ashehole
Summary: OS.During a visit to see the Sons, Marquette ends up alone with Berto, her former boyfriend. Or is he really? An inside look at the confusingly deep relationship between Marq and Berto.


**AN: I had written this when I had finished writing Legend of Shadow Goddess, because well, let's face it, Marquette and Berto were so cute together, and even though I broke them up, I like to have them together. So, here's the story. Hope you enjoy.**

Marquette yawned, jogging up the stairs. She felt real agitated for some reason, like her body wanted to stretch out into some animal. She knew the reason for this, too. Lately, she had been using her necromancy far more than her shapeshifting. It made the moon goddess half of her a little…bitchy.

She knocked at the door of the apartment, her pale skin glowing against the crappy door. Sometimes, most times, she missed her dark skin, but the near lunar glow was pretty. She knocked again, then just walked in.  
"Hey, guys!" Marq called out.

She was greeted by silence. Running her thin fingers through her short, white hair, she stepped further inside, shutting the door. She cast her gray eyes around. Where were the guys?

Strong hands grabbed her around the waist, and Berto appeared out of the shadows as he swung her around. "Little Egyptian."

"Put me down, you loser."

He put her down softly, his arm wrapped around her waist still so that she was pressed against him. "Don't be so mean."

"Where are the other guys, Berto? I can't exactly visit if they're not here," Marquette explained.

He let her go, scratching his head. "Samuel's on the track, Obie is at practice, and Kyle is at an audition."

Marquette watched him, smiling carefully. Even though Berto had said that they couldn't pursue a relationship together, and Marq had just found her new mate, Evan, they could not stay away from each other. She was immensely attracted to him. Berto was hot with his silky, black hair and dark eyes. The truth of the matter was that she loved him. She loved him because she could.

"I did say I was coming over today, right?"

"You still have me," he offered with a grin.

She smirked. "I guess you'll be the brother I visit then."

"I wish you wouldn't call me your brother. It makes me feel dirty."

Marquette quirked up an eyebrow. "It's not like we're doing anything." She bit her lip, looking him in the eye. "Do you ever regret letting me go?"

Berto smirked. "You know, Marq, it never feels like we broke up because you're always around anyways."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

She leaned back against a wall. There was something dark in Berto. She could smell it when she was real close, and sometimes even sense it right below the surface. It bubbled now.

Sometimes, he could control himself around her. This was definitely not one of those times.

"Berto, I'm not the one who said no. I still love you, though," Marquette told him.

"I know. You have Evan."

"Evan's my chosen guy, but I'd choose you. Only because I know for sure that it's real."

He walked over to her, draping his arms on her shoulders. "You're like a drug." He kissed the tip of her nose.

She rested her cheek on his shoulder. "A good drug. I won't kill you." She nuzzled his shoulder. "You smell good."

"You don't smell too bad yourself."

On impulse, she nipped at his shoulder through his shirt. He laughed, looking down at her curiously. She shrugged.

"It felt like the right thing to do," she reasoned.

"I didn't say anything."

"You gave me a look."

"A look?"

"Yes."

He tilted her chin up, risking a kiss. And another. And another. She nipped at his lip, sliding away from him.

"Is it Evan?" He asked.

"Yes, and no." She sighed. "I mean, don't you ever want to kiss someone and not have to worry if you're going to kill them?"

"All the time. It's so hard to not kiss you how I want right now."

He moved in closer to her, pushing her back against the wall. His hand rested on her thigh, but it waited right under the edge of her skirt. He leaned down, his mouth against hers.

The door opened, and in walked Samuel, Kyle, and Obie. "Marquette!" They called out in unison.

She grinned. "Hey, boys. You're late." She hugged each of them.

"Where's Berto?" Kyle asked. "He said he'd be here to wait for you."

Marquette shrugged. "No one was here when I walked in."


End file.
